five_nights_at_thomassfandomcom-20200215-history
Kinhurom
Kinhurom is a catronic and one of the antagonists. Appearance Among all the catronics, Kinhurom seems to be damaged. No wonder he is discontinued. Kinhurom has ripped blue fur and have black spots at the head of his ears. He wears an eye patch at his right eye and a hook at his right hand. His left hand is bare. He seems to wear a light blue shirt with a shredded hole in the middle. He also wears brown ripped pants. As a pirate, he has several yellow or even golden teeth. His lower jaw cannot closed properly throughout the game. Locations Unlike any other catronics(excluding Tom), Kinhurom seems to be hiding in the Pirate Cove throughout the game. It's unknown why is he the only one hiding, maybe the game developer wants to give a little surprise that he can also be viewed. If overviewing him or not viewed enough, Kinhurom will seemly disappear in his home and rush towards the office, passing by the West Hall. Behavior Kinhurom hides behind his curtain in Pirate Cove throughout the game. Over the course of the night, the player must use the Monitor periodically. They must also monitor Pirate Cove (CAM 2) in a balance between "too much" and "too little" to prevent Kinhurom from emerging from his curtain and sprinting toward The Office. This balance may be difficult to find, but it is essential for preventing Kinhurom from ending the night early. Kinhurom's attacks seem to be based on a timer, rather than being random. If Kinhurom's AI is set to 20 on Night 7 and Pirate Cove is never checked, he will always bang on the door at either 32 or 38 second intervals (tested on V1.1). This is because sometimes, when he retreats, he will immediately return to Phase 2 instead of going back behind the curtains. He will sometimes run back when his A.I. levels are quite high. Phases: # Initially, Kinhurom is completely hidden behind the curtain. # The curtain is parted slightly, allowing the player to view Kinhurom's face, upper half, and part of his legs. # Kinhurom has left from behind the curtain, and is now in front of the camera, shrouded in darkness, with the only indication of his presence being his glowing eyes and outline. His head is also tilted sharply to the left. # Kinhurom will precede his attack by leaving the curtains wide open. Sometimes, the sign reading "Sorry! Out of Order" will change to display the phrase "IT'S ME", a message commonly associated with Hallucinations. Kinhurom himself is nowhere to be seen within Pirate Cove. At this point, if the Monitor is lowered immediately and the left door is closed, the player can then view CAM 3A to safely trigger Kinhurom's sprinting animation. # Kinhurom has now left Pirate Cove, and has begun to rush to the player's location. When viewing the West Hall (on CAM 2A), the player will briefly see Kinhurom sprinting towards the security room. At this point, the player either must have already closed the door, or must close it immediately, though they are very unlikely to succeed after having spotted his sprint. # If the player's attempt to block off the left doorway has succeeded, Kinhurom will bang on the door a few times, and then his position will reset back to behind the drapes in Pirate Cove (he can, however, reset straight to Phase 2 on the more difficult nights or settings). When Kinhurom bangs on the door, however, the player will lose a small portion of their power, the first time draining 1 percent of power, the second time draining 6 percent, third being 11 percent. If the player's attempt to close the left door has failed, Kinhurom will quickly lean into The Office screeching, body and arms shaking. The screen will then go to static, and will result in a Game Over. Trivia *Kinhurom is the only catronic who screeches with letting the background shaking. *When Kinhurom enters the room, his eye patch is shut. But when he screeches, the eye patch automatically raised up. **In the same time, When Kinhurom enters, his jaw is closed. When he screeches, he opens his jaw. *Kinhurom is also the only catronic who can be seen moving on cameras. The twitching of Kit and Louie being exception. **Still, Kinhurom cannot move when the cameras are monitoring Pirate Cove. *See Theories and Rumors for more info. Category:Catronics Category:Five Nights at Thomas's